Tundra (DragonSona)
This is my Dragonsona Tundra!!! ''DON'T STEAL OR YOU WILL BE DROWNED IN KETCHUP MIXED WITH MAPLE SYRUP. IT ISN'T FUN. '' = It isn't tasty, either. = Appearance "Wow! This river is GORGE-ous! Hehe"-Making a pun about the Colombia River Tundra Is white with a small hint of sand, and blue eyes with a few veins of green on the edges. She is a wee bit overweight, but this doesn't bother her. She's also moderately tall, could be taller. Her tails is very thin, with a lot of strangely hooked spikes. Only one is poisonous- the one in the middle. Her wings are the same color as her body, but her wing membranes are icy blue. Her favorite color is either green, turquoise, blue, light purple, or silver, depending on her mood. Personality "Now I know why you like nachos; they're cheesy and corny, just like you."- Talking to her mom Tundra is very, very dramatic, always making a big deal out of tiny things. She doesn't realize it, though, and only knows because her parents constantly tell her she's "too dramatic for her own good." She is very forgetful, almost as if she chooses to forget. She can remember her 3rd birthday party but can't remember half of her classmates names. She also gets angry very, very quickly. She worships the internet (not literally) and isn't a fan of anime (I probably just triggered the globe.) She likes making puns, and one of her favorites is responding to a pun: "That pun was OAK-kay" or "Nice pun, but I really think you can do BUTTER." She seems like a happy dragon, right? HA. On the inside, it feels like demons haunt her. She thinks its possession, but its probably depression. (Hey, that rhymes!) She hates it, because it makes her feel terrible for everything she's said and done, even if its good. The only thing that distracts her from this is being on the Internet, drawings, writing, or reading. Backstory "Welp, this is a CAT-astrophy." - Scolding her cat Griffin and making a pun out of it. Tundra's parents, Hourglass and Chill, met at the border between their two kingdoms. Chill was there for construction reasons, and Hourglass worked at a nearby shop. They started hanging out, and eventually married. They had Tundra, but when she was 4, they divorced. Hourglass went back to her kingdom with Tundra and raised her with the help of Tundra's grandparents, who Tundra dubbed "Granoli and Grandad." When Tundra was 5, she started going to the Icewing kingdom on weekends. When Tundra was 8, Her mother met a sandwing named Snake, and they started dating. Tundra was a wee bit upset about it at first, but she accepted Snake into her family. When Tundra was 9, they got married. When Tundra was 10 and at her last year of elementary school, she met a rainwing named Wit, and they were best friends. She had another friend, a skywing named Amulet. But unfortunately, Tundra and Amulet parted ways when they went into middle school. Wit went to the same school, though. Tundra then met Ashtree, a skywing-nightwing hybrid, and they bonded over a book series both of them loved. There was also a mudwing named Bramble in their class who Tundra despised, and they constantly insulted one another. In the middle of the year, a nightwing-sandwing named Char was accepted into their class, and Tundra had a crush on him. But then she saw him hanging out with Bramble, and realized they were best friends. That teleported him into the enemies category. And at (I'm not telling you how old I am- safety reasons. And don't waste your time guessing), she discovered a very cool wiki that was based on the book series she and Ashtree had bonded over... (I DID say this was a Dragonsona! All of these events are true. Only the names and setting are different.) Relationships Hourglass Tundra loves her mother very much, even though she is very silly (In her opinion) Chill Tundra loves her father and is grateful to be able to spend (almost) every weekend with him. Snake Tundra loves Snake, and is glad to have him as a member of their family. Wit Tundra is very grateful to have met her. She considers her a best friend. Ashtree Tundra loves hanging out with her and discussing their favorite book series. Bramble Tundra hates his guts and wishes she could catapult him to Outer Space. Or at least Antarctica. Char Tundra also hates him and wants to strap him to a rocket, then make it blast off. Best. Revenge. Ever. Trivia * Tundra hates curse words. * She can keep any secret (because she'll probably forget it." * She ships Bramble x Char (She has a suspicion that Bramble is gay) * She also ships Bramble x Justin Bieber * She is probably evil, based on the sentence above. * She is dorky * She loves cats and has two of them: Griffin and Leia * CATS * ARE * LIFE Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress